bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Wizard Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades (Costs on Medium Mode) Path 1 Arcane Seeker ($450) *Description: "Magic shots seek out the Bloons, move faster, and can pop more bloons." *Details: Magic bolts move 35% faster, and pops 8 bloons. Arcane Blast ($600) Bigger, more powerful magic blasts pop through 13 bloons and 2 layers. Arcane Mastery ($1,300) *Description: "Attacks much faster over much longer range." *Details: Magic bolt pierce increased to 17 and damage increased to 5. Attack speed increased by 50%. Astral Spike ($7,500) *Description: "Magic bolts are replaced with astral bolts, which does extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: Bolts pop 10 layers of bloon (20 to MOAB Class Bloons) and attack speed increased by 110%. Astral bolts do 22 pierce also. Astral bolts are shot by 2 bolts. Astral Impale ($36,500) *Description: "Astral bolts gets even stronger using magic spells and cosmos, to ensure the bloons are popped already." *Details: Attack speed increased by 175%. Astral bolts are shot by 3 bolts, does 35 pierce and 15 damage (30 to MOAB Class Bloons). Path 2 Fireball ($300) *Description: "Every few seconds it casts an explosive fireball spell." *Details: Fireballs do 60 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, can pop leads, as well as popping explosive-immune bloons and does 1 damage. Wall of Fire ($1,300) *Description: "Creates a super hot wall of fire across the track to roast the Bloons as they pass." *Details: Wall of Fire does 30 pierce and 2 damage, lasts for 25 seconds. It creates every 4 seconds. Dragon's Breath ($2,750) *Description: "Spews endless flames at nearby Bloons." *Details: Can leave a burn effect identical to 0/0/2 Mortar Monkey. Summon Phoenix ($5,000) *Description: "Summon Phoenix ability: Powerful phoenix wreaks Bloon havoc for 20 seconds." *Details: Fireball and Wall of Fire can leave burn effect that pops bloons while leaving on fire that does 1 damage/1 second for 5 seconds. Ability cooldown is 60 seconds. Infernal Phoenix ($43,500) *Description: "Summon Phoenix ability does extreme bloon annihilation." *Details: Summon Phoenix ability allows the phoenix to spew 4 bigger endless flames on the mouth at bloons which does 60 pierce and 12 damage and phoenix shoots 8 fireballs at once in 8 directions. Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds. Path 3 Monkey Sense ($300) *Description: "Allows the Wizard to detect and shoot Camo Bloons and increases range by a short amount." *Details: Attack range increased by +5 units. Shimmering Sensors ($800) *Description: "Arcane magic reveals location of all nearby Camo Bloons permanently." *Details: Shimmering Ring can affect up to infinite camo bloons, which can remove camo permanently. Shimmering Ring is attacked every 2.5 seconds. Magic bolts remove camo as well as all attacks removes camo. Attack range increased by +10 units in total. Necromancer: Unpopped Army ($2,500) *Description: "Reanimate recently popped enemies as servants to destroy the Bloons." *Details: Spawns Zombie Bloons which does 3 damage and 4 pierce. It spawns a value of 3-5 Zombie Bloons. Prince of Darkness ($15,000) *Description: "Reanimate even more powerful bloon servants to obliterate the enemy." *Details: Spawns Zombie MOABs which does 50 damage and 20 pierce and Zombie BFBs which does 100 damage and 50 pierce. Zombie bloons and MOAB-Class bloons can knockback bloons by 15%. Zombie bloons does 5 damage and 10 pierce. Attack range increased by 75% total. King of Darkness ($52,500) *Description: "Reanimate even more stronger powerful bloon servants to crush the opponents." *Details: Spawns Zombie ZOMGs which does 200 damage and 80 pierce and Zombie BADs which does 400 damage and 120 pierce. Zombie bloons and MOAB-Class bloons can knockback bloons by 30%. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower can pop lead, has +1 pierce, price increased Path 1 *Intense Magic and Guided Magic merged into Arcane Seeker, buffed, price decreased *Arcane Blast buffed *Arcane Mastery buffed *Arcane Spike renamed to Astral Spike, upgrade description changed, buffed, price decreased *Archmage removed, replaced with Astral Impale, price increased Path 2 *Fireball buffed *Wall of Fire buffed *Dragon's Breath price decreased *Summon Phoenix buffed, price increased *Wizard Lord Phoenix renamed to Infernal Phoenix, buffed, price decreased Path 3 *Monkey Sense buffed *Shimmer renamed to Shimmering Sensors, buffed, price decreased, moved to 0/0/2 *Necromancer: Unpopped Army moved to 0/0/3, buffed, spawn value buffed *Prince of Darkness moved to 0/0/4, Zombie MOAB damage buffed, all zombie bloons and MOAB-Class bloons can knockback itself, buffed, price decreased *King of Darkness added *Necromancer and Prince of Darkness unpopped bloons time limit removed Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers